Starlit Conversation
by Mysteriol
Summary: postGREV. Kai and Tala share a random conversation under the starry night sky. Plotless, simple.


**starlit conversation **

post-GREV.

_postGREV. Kai and Tala share a random conversation under the starry night sky. Plotless, simple. _

In their opinions, they both looked similar in many ways. Many plasters stuck onto their skin and faces, and a dozen of bandages wrapped around their bruises and wounds like some kind of mummification process. They look, well, like crap.

But heck, no wonder they all say friends who stay together go through trials and tribulations, so it's probably appropriate a usage here to say they've been through similar tides and come this far in the same boat...looking like crap.

"We look stupid." Tala huffed, blowing up his cheeks in an annoyed manner as he crossed his arms over his chest. He aimed his gaze skywards, where the stars were painted across the sky like random twinkling spots.

"Hn, it's all your fault." Kai insulted, flatly. He, too, was looking up to the sky.

But it wasn't as if they had any other alternatives to look elsewhere, anyway. It was well past midnight, and the hour was pitch-black exclusive of the moon and stars sailing above. They were leaning on two separate benches of the bleachers in an open-air beystadium which was empty by now, and they were stargazing for no apparent reason at all.

"My fault," Tala's voice was sarcastic and snappy, "very funny, Kai."

"Hn." Kai said nothing else. Typical.

And like the gazillion(th) time, the duo fell into comfortable silence, simply taking to watching the stars in quiet serenity.

It was then Kai realized that Tala had his index finger pointed upwards, moving randomly.

"What are you doing?" He queried, arching an eyebrow.

Tala returned the response, by raising his as well. "I'm counting stars."

Kai shot him a sideway glance, before closing his eyes and falling back into his don't-bother-me stance with his crossed arms. "Don't do that."

"Why not?" Tala frowned.

Silently, coolly, he answered, "Because you look stupid."

Tala, not a patient person by nature, and not made Team Captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys because he had a very very good temper that seldom blew its top, shot his trademark death glare at Kai Hiwatari, sitting up immediately as he did so.

If looks could freeze, Kai would be a snowman now.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Kai?" He snapped, feeling insulted. "I don't look stupid."

Kai still had his eyes closed. "Really."

Tala continued glaring, his anger incited. Kai always had this innate ability to piss someone else off with just simply relying on monosyllables, and it made him mad when he realized he always ended up being messed around by Kai.

"Shut up, Kai." Tala snapped back, lying back down on the bleachers comfortably with a 'plop'. He leant a hand against his forehead, and stared up to the stars.

Long silence.

"How many stars are there up there?" The blunette suddenly questioned out of the blue.

Tala blinked, before shrugging his athletic shoulders. "Fifty, maybe."

A pregnant pause, and then, "I counted fifty-two."

Tala, lying down on the higher bleachers, shot down a sideway glare at Kai, "Admit it, Kai, you aren't a Math person by nature."

A reciprocated glare. "Like you are."

Momentary exchange of glares, similar actions of crossed arms, before simultaneous 'hns' were elicited, and both boys took to looking away from each other, closing their eyes in don't-annoy-me stances.

Relaxing a little, Tala opened his eyes to observe the scenery up there. It was nice sitting like that with a friend whom has been through practically hell and the craziest times with you. Heh, who would have thought a friendship built since they were practically in diapers (okay, maybe not THAT exaggerating) could have persevered till now?

A small smile tilted the redhaired's lips. And Kai was the first friend he ever had that never completely disappeared from his life yet, and would be his last.

"If you continue smiling like an idiot to yourself, you're probably going to lose all the fangirls stalking at your heels when they see you acting like a moron." Kai remarked brusquely.

The smile disappeared immediately from his lips, and Tala shot daggers at Kai, whom had mysteriously somehow had a strand of grass between his lips.

Tala's eyebrows drew together. Why did Kai always had to have something to chew on when he was spacing out somewhere, anywhere? And did he always have a grass strand stuck in his pockets for emergency purposes like this when he needs it?

Tala shook his head. Sometimes, catching a Haley's comet would be a much better chance than figuring his friend out.

"If you're going to start calling me an idiot or a moron again, I'll make Wolborg freeze the feathers of your chicken bit beast."

Fire lit in Kai's eyes, as he sat up, glaring at Tala. "My Dranzer is _not _a chicken."

"Heh, you sure?"

Kai narrowed his eyes, before he gave up, and leant back against the bleachers once again. "Just don't speak, Tala."

"Sure, Kai."

"Shut up, or I'll summon Dranzer to burn your dog."

Tala's eyes flashed. "Wolborg is _not _a dog!"

"And Dranzer is not a chicken." Kai's eyes glared back. "So will you quit with the name-calling already?"

"You started it!" Tala sat up, pointing an accusing finger at Kai.

"In your dreams." Kai flopped back down on the bleacher. Tala did the same.

Comfortable silence, peaceful, in the least.

"You're right, Kai," Tala spoke up, "there _are _fifty-two stars."

"Hn," it was a triumphant sound of victory from Kai, "so who's the person who isn't Albert Einstein?"

"Yeah right," Tala spoke sarcastically, "if you're Albert Einstein, I'm Isaac Newton."

Kai looked disgusted. He could not imagine Tala having white, long curls. Likewise, Tala could not imagine Kai with a hairstyle that had many, many stray strands sticking out in random positions, uncombed.

"Hn, you wish."

The silence dragged on, but not awkwardly.

"Remember the last time we were counting stars?" Tala asked suddenly.

Kai blinked, before nodding. "Right."

"How many stars were there?"

"...Fifty-something."

"Fifty-two?"

Kai shrugged. "Who knows."

Silence, before Tala sat up, a small smile plastered on his lips. "How much things have changed since the last time until now."

Kai snorted. "You mean, how we look like crap now compared to the past."

Tala nodded thoughtfully, before smirking. Now, Kai sat up, his arms propped comfortably on his legs.

"Come to think of it, maybe not." The redhaired spoke, tilting his head to get a clearer view of the sky. Kai followed suit, and nodded in agreement.

There was a note of pause in the air for a while, before the latter broke it.

"Yeah," he had to admit, "some things don't change."

Some things were meant to be forever...

like friendship,

_theirs._

**owari **

_A/N:_

_i miss_ writing about the two of them, heck. i really do.

i miss the blitzkrieg boys fandom. heck, i really do. okay, pardon the over-emo part here, but i uploaded this whilst preparing for my mid-year examinations, and all the process of burning information into my poor brain has caused me to sacrifice lotsabeyblade-fandoming time for studying..gees, and i really really miss tala ivanov.

bah, guess i'll have to wait till the end of my terms before i can say hello to the blitzkrieg boys again.

mysterio000


End file.
